


Sam's Not So Good Girl

by ImpalaDreams (impaladreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, F/M, Light BDSM, Spanking, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladreams/pseuds/ImpalaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are not a good girl. But you're willing to pretend for a while as long as it's for Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Not So Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ this prompt](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/77958569264/source) on dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Language including several derogatory, sexual slurs; Violence including punching (not sexual), slapping, spanking, biting, demon power throwing; Dom/sub overtones, orgasm denial and Sam Winchester being a sexy asshole; Also reader is a demon and consent issues with the body are alluded to.

Dean Winchester looked pissed. If your own fate didn't lie in his hands at the moment, you'd probably be happier to see him so riled. "Why are you here?" he again growls in your face and you smell the stale stench of whiskey emanating from him.

You smirk. "Winchesters! So egocentric! I want nothing to do with you." You try to look as bored as possible then add with sarcastic enthusiasm, "I just like the barbeque in Texas. You know I can never stay away from a good spit roast!" You laugh loudly, rolling your head back. Then you catch a glimpse of the devil's trap painted on the ceiling above your head. At least you were costing them the deposit on the room. You bring your eyes back to Dean just in time to see his fist meet your face. It hurts, but more of a dull ache as your meatsuit absorbs the full force of the blow. You laugh again and turn your face back to him. "Ooooh do I get the pleasure of a Dean Winchester torture session?" His face snarls and Sam sends you warning look behind Dean's back. "I hear you're the best," you say seductively, eyes glinting back to Sam. You're not even sure which one of them you're trying to rile up at this point.

Dean's done with you and your snark though and turning to face Sam. "Ghost ruining amok ganking people and now demons?" He looks at his brother confused, shaking his head a bit, probably trying to clear mind of its pathetic alcohol haze. "What is going on in this town?"

Sam frowns and shrugs, the corners of his mouth turning down too far like they always do when he lies to Dean. "I don't know, man. It doesn't make sense. Maybe she's right. Maybe it's not related to us."

"Demon lurking around our motel and it's not related us?" He stares at his brother incredulously. "Bullshit. And I'm not letting her go until I figure out what's going on."

Dean grabs his jacket and you watch in amusement as Sam attempts to advocate for you. "We can't just leave her here tied up, Dean!" he rationalizes.

Dean pauses by the door, squinting at his brother. "Fine, I'll go look up the records we need for the ghost case. You babysit demon bitch." You can tell the issue isn't up for discussion with Sam.

"I'll just wait here!" you scream after him as he slams the door shut behind him. You laugh as you hear his gas guzzler roar to life and squeal out of the lot. "Finally. I thought he'd never leave!" You shimmy against the ropes around your arms and legs and smile at Sam. Anticipatory excitement courses through you. "C'mon, get me outta here."

Sam doesn't move though. Just looks at you all dark and brooding from where he's standing across the room. You roll your eyes and relax in the chair again. Of course he had to have some dramatic moment or moral breakdown first. The Winchesters were far too melodramatic. "We said midnight," he says, angered but not as irate as his older sibling had been. "You're lucky Dean didn't just knife you in the parking lot." He begins to stalk closer to you.

You groan and throw your head back in mock histrionics. "Sorry I was a few hours early!" You fidget against the ropes again. "C'mon, baby, let me out and I'll make it up to you," you plead, looking up at him seductively. He's tall and completely towering above your petite body tied to the chair. You see his eyes scrutinizing you. You want to let him know you kept the same body for him, for both of you, so you could feel it pinned underneath him again. All you want is to feel his massive, muscular body smothering this tiny frame, crushing and practically tearing you apart at the seams. But you don't. Because his morality is insufferable and his qualms about consent are tiring. "Please?" you pout.

He swings his hand back and slaps you hard against the cheek. There's already a low throb from Dean's assault but you stay silent at the new attack. "That's for what you said to him."

You smirk up at him. Now you're getting somewhere. "Are you mad at what I said? Or because you couldn't hold a candle to Dean's sadistic ways?"

His hand swings back and hits you hard against your cheek again. He grabs your throat and turns your face up to his. "Listen, cunt, this arrangement isn't on your terms. It's on mine. So when I say midnight, I mean midnight and not a minute earlier or second later. Is that clear, bitch?"

You smile. "I love it when you sweet talk me, honey," you grit out somewhat breathlessly with his hand around your throat.

He tightens his grip and lowers his face to yours so his lips are just almost grazing yours. "I asked if that was clear," he growls.

"Yes," you simply gasp out and his vice-like grip loosens.

"Good." He's kissing you then, pressing hard and forceful against your mouth as he parts your lips with his tongue, invading your mouth. The hand that was wrapped around your neck inches down. He shoves it down your shirt, squeezing your small breasts in his large, firm hands. You moan into his mouth as he rolls a nipple between his fingers, making it hard before pinching and twisting the peak, sending shocks of pleasure to your center as he does so. He pulls away just as suddenly as he began and straightens up. He takes off his shirt and you let your eyes roam from his muscular arms over his chiseled abs and down to the erection straining under his jeans.

"You ready to let me out now?" you smirk.

He walks closer to you, spreading your legs in the chair and pulls your face to his groin, pressing his erection against your cheek. "I dunno, I think I like you all mouth," he growls out.

You rub your face back against his straining erection. You can't wait to feel him stretch you open with his massive girth. But not like this. You move your mouth to the space next to his growing erection, just below his hip bone and bite down hard. He gives a short yell and pushes your head away. "Yeah well, this mouth is all teeth until you let me out."

Another hard slap to your cheek. They were actually starting to sting a little. "I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson, whore," he says and walks behind your chair. You hear him moving some things around behind you but can't see far enough over your shoulder to glimpse him. He's behind you abruptly though and pulling your head back by the hair with one hand, holding you firmly so you can't move it. "No biting," he teases, before raising his other hand. You heart starts to pound as you see him raising the knife, the one you know kills demons, and you immediately regret all your recent life, or rather, after life, decisions. You inhale sharply as he brings it down but instead of piercing your heart it's cutting your t-shirt off and you visibly relax somewhat. "Please, like I'm going to kill you before I get what I want?" he asks.

You say nothing and he lowers his hand to pull your shirt, which has been cut down the middle, open exposing your naked breasts. "So slutty, not even wearing a bra." He cups and palms the small mounds in his free hand not holding your head still. "I bet your don't wear panties either. Is that wet pussy soaking into your shorts right now?" He thrusts his hands down into your jean shorts to test his theory. "Yeah, such a filthy girl and nice and wet for me too. I like that." He soaks two fingers in your juices and starts to rub your clit. His touch is insistent, commanding, rubbing hard, tight circles across you and making you shake at the intense stimulation. You try to move, try to pry your way out, but you're trapped, held by him, and the ropes, and the stupid fucking devil's trap that you're forced to look up at now as he pulls your hair back forcefully. You can't do anything and finally break as you let your first moan wash over you and it's packed with desire and need and lust.

"Yeah, moan for me you little whore," he says, rubbing you harder and making you give up another cry of pleasure. "You like that? Like feeling my rough fingers work you over?"

His words are turning you on as much as his actions and you feel the impending build of your climax. "Yes, feels so good," you moan out.

He pushes his hand down further, pressing two fingers inside you swiftly, palm pressing hard on your clit.You feel him stretching your tight walls, pushing up and into your g-spot where he grinds his fingers. He pulls your hair harder and lowers his mouth to your ear, barely grazing your skin as he whispers. "What's it like to be a demon cum slut for a Winchester?" He moves his fingers faster and you feel yourself clench around his hand, building closer to your orgasm. "Such a bad girl even for one of hell's bitches. What would they say if they knew you were sucking my dick on a regular basis?"

You ignore his question and respond with a low throaty moan instead, rocking your hips against his hand, pushing for just that little bit more that would send you over. "Please, Sam. So close..." you beg. You're straining against the ropes and you can feel them burn against the skin on your wrists as you pull against them.

"Yeah I bet you are, whore," he says pulling his hand away and making you cry out in frustration at the loss. He holds your head tight in his hand. "Are you going to stop biting and be a good, little fuck now?" he asks and you nod your reply. "Good, clean up your mess," he says, shoving the two fingers that were just inside you into your mouth for you to lick and suck. You obey, cleaning him off and tasting the sweet, musky juice secreted from the body you're inhabiting. 

He pulls his hand away and releases your head, moving to stand in front of you again. He begins to work on the ropes that are still tying you up, starting with your hands and then undoing the ones on your ankles. When he finishes, you both stand. "Can you uh..." you wave a hand at the devil's trap over your head.

"Undress first," he says. You oblige, since you're practically naked already, sliding off the torn shirt and making quick work of your shorts. He stands well over a foot above you so you see when he lowers his head to look you over, eyes roaming the petite body you're in. "I'm going to let you out. And then I'm going to fuck you senseless," he says and you smile at him. He grabs the knife again and stands on the chair where he chips off some of the fresh spray paint on the ceiling. You feel the binding release and stare at him up on the chair. Then before, he knows what hits him, you flick your fingers and send him hurling across the room. He slams into the headboard on one of the beds and the knife clatters somewhere to the floor.

"That's for the little holy water bath you and your brother gave me." It's not like your little arrangement didn't have rules. Your demon powers were off limits, just like holy water was banned. And well, turnabout is fair play because sometimes he needs to remember where he stands. You stroll over to him, groaning, picking himself up and looking at you fiercely.

His movements are swift and he pulls you to him forcefully, sitting on the edge of the bed and bending you over his knee. His hand comes crashing down quickly, violently, repeatedly on your ass, making you cry out in pleasure and pain, the two sensations melding into one. You feel his erection pressing against you from below. He pulls you roughly by the hair and turns your face to him. "I thought you were gonna play nice, bitch." He pushes you off him and you fall to the floor, lying at his feet as he stands. He begins to undo his belt buckle and you see him smirk down at you. "If you want my cock, get on the bed and spread your legs."

You crawl back onto the bed and he watches you from where he's standing at the foot, pushing off his jeans. You lie down the center, knees up and legs still pressed together. You wait until you have his full attention before slowly spreading your legs open and running your hands down your body. You reach your center and run your fingers over the wet folds, moaning softly as you graze your clit, still very aroused from when he suddenly stopped before. He's on you a second later, pulling your hand away and pinning both of your wrists next to your head. "Don't you fucking touch yourself. That's my pussy and it'll come when I say," he orders.

He kisses you again, hands leaving your wrists to roam your body, pressing you firmly to the mattress beneath his large frame. You feel pure bliss wash over you when he covers his body with yours, practically crushing the air out of you, and you push your hips against him seeking his stimulation. He pries a hand between you both and begins to touch you, fingers circling your clit, bringing you closer and closer to your release. You whimper and he pulls back to look at you, watching as you writhe your way to orgasm below him. "Please," you gasp.

"Does the demon whore want to come?" he asks, slowing his motions to a teasing pace and keeping you right on the edge.

"Please, please Sam?" you beg again and groan loudly as you feel him press the tip of his erection into you.

"You'll come. When I say," he says again and thrusts into you sharply. You feel like you're being split apart and feel your body stretch to accommodate his girth. He starts to move, withdrawing slowly before snapping back into you hard and fast, each thrust filling and stretching you to the max. You moan loudly beneath him and meet his thrusts, fucking yourself back against him harder. "You like having your tight pussy split open by my big cock, whore?"

"Yes," you moan back to him and feel him fuck you faster, pressing more of his weight into you. You spread your legs farther for him and cry out when his fingers find your clit again. "Please," you beg again.

He kneels up and pulls your legs around his hips, your lower half lifting off the bed to meet him. He thrusts faster and runs his thumb teasingly slow over your clit, making you cry out in the ecstasy of almost-release. "Say it,"he grunts out. This is your favorite part.

"I'm your demon whore," you say, crying out again as he rewards you by rubbing your clit again. "I love playing demon sex pet for a Winchester." Your body shudders on the brink of orgasm and you're desperate for release.

He gives a strangled moan at his own pleasure. "Yeah you're a good little whore," he commends before rubbing your clit harder and fucking into your mercilessly, finally sending you over the edge. "Yes, come for me, my demon slut," he cries out in time with your release as you clench and shake below him. "You're so tight," he gasps feeling your pussy spasm and contact around him. You're lost in the sensations though, wave after wave of delicious pleasure washing over your body which you greedily absorb into your essence, setting every nerve ending on fire within you. "Such a good little whore," he moans, fucking you through your orgasm, his own thrusts becoming erratic. Your climax slows and he moans loudly one last time before pulling out and jerking his dick over you. "Your my favorite cum slut," he grunts out as he comes, shooting steam after stream of hot sticky cum across your stomach and breasts. You're totally absorbed in watching him, squeezing out the last of his release into your stomach and breathing heavily. 

Maybe you were both a little too absorbed in each other since you both jump about five feet into the air when you hear the slow clapping by the door. "I knew something stunk and it wasn't just her sulphur breath," Dean says moving out if the shadow and into the room. 

"Dean...uh, fuck," he's still out of breath and struggles to maintain any composure in his post orgasmic state. "How long have you...?"

"Really, Sammy? Long enough." he says and he looks like he's about ready to cry. 

"You jealous?" you pout at him, stretching back and letting him look at your naked form still splayed beneath his brother. 

"No, I don't have a thing for cheap demon pussy like my brother," he spats.

"Oh, no, honey. I meant are you jealous of me for fucking your baby brother. Because if the rumors are true..."

Dean doesn't even let you finish but you see him bend down to pick up the discarded demon knife and he makes a lunge for you.

You spring up and off the bed, making sure Sam is positioned between you and the older, knife-wielding Winchester. "I'm gonna fuckin kill that demon bitch," he growls. 

"Whoa okay... Dean..." Sam tries to get a handle on the situation but Dean looks at him as if he's next. 

"Sam, it's been a pleasure. For sure. I'll see you around," you say. "I'm gonna let the meat suit deal with this one."

You begin to smoke out from the body, listening as Dean curses and Sam, still hilariously naked, holds him back. You had to give it to him for defending you even though you know there will be hell to pay next time. You already couldn't wait. You linger by the ceiling, hearing the screams from your still living, breathing meatsuit as she cries in fear and tries to scramble away from Sam. The sounds fade slowly as you do, disappearing into the night and leaving them to deal with the fallout.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this and kind of need a reason to continue writing Sam/Demon!Reader. If you liked it and would like to see more, please let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
